Plus de différence
by NaoAmo
Summary: Après une mission qui a mal tourné, Tony quitte DC et va se murer dans la solitude, au fond des bois. Mais est-il vraiment seul? Ses démons l'y suivent, et torturent son esprit. Ma première fic, un peu glauque j'avoue, assez dure à suivre. Je ne sais pas si elle restera un OS ou deviendra quelque chose d'autre par la suite...
1. Plus de différence

**NA : **Petit truc écrit y a quelques temps un peu étrange… Mais c'est ma première fic ! Pas sûr qu'il y aura une suite. C'était surtout un essai à la base, mais j'aimerais avoir un avis extérieur !

**Avertissement :** Maladie mentale.

Je mets en T parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre mais il n'y a rien de choquant et aucune allusion sexuelle.

**Disclaimer : **NCIS, les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas (Bien que ça serait tellement cool…)

Il soupire, il prend une longue inspiration et soulève légèrement le rideau pour risquer un coup d'œil. Rien, vide complet mis à part les arbres. La forêt règne autour de lui, elle l'entoure, elle l'enveloppe dans un sombre bouclier protecteur. Il a peur de ces ombres effrayantes, mais il les vénère pour garder ses cauchemars bien loin de lui. Il peut reprendre son souffle.

Lentement, il revient vers son canapé, et se recroqueville dessus. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, le menton posé sur ses genoux et ses bras entourant ses chevilles, il aime cette position. Ses orteils nus gigotent, il sourit.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demande la voix qui l'accompagne. Il ne lève pas les yeux, l'obscurité de la nuit lui permet à peine de voir ce qui l'entoure. Cette large bibliothèque, ce bureau, cette caisse, cette table basse, ce piano, ce canapé, cet écran de télé, son punshing-ball, tout est à peine discernable. Il sait où est chaque objet à force de rester dans cette pièce plongée dans une noirceur de nuit comme de jour. Les rideaux sont des amis précieux.

« -Je me souviens plus trop. » Déclare-t-il, la voix enrouée. Il passe sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours, puis la repositionne autour de son mollet.

« -Essaye. » L'implore l'autre.

« -Bon… C'était une enquête comme une autre. Un meurtre, un marine mort, égorgé. J'ai été le premier à remarquer que son passé était beaucoup trop trouble pour qu'il soit vrai. Après avoir fouillé longuement avec Bizut et Ziva, on a trouvé un dossier scellé, de quand il était mineur.

« 'S'agissait de petits délits, des vols à l'étalage, rackets, détention de stupéfiants, conneries d'adolescent perturbé. Ce gars n'avait pas eu d'enfance, et l'Armée l'avait sauvé. Ça lui a permis de se racheter, ça lui a fait un passeport pour la vie.

« Sa seule erreur a été de vouloir sauver un autre mec, un de ses amis. Il traînait dans un réseau de drogue. Au début, on croyait que c'était un truc mini, du genre qui passe près des lycées, universités. Ensuite, on s'est rendus compte que c'était tout un détournement de médocs et autres qui passait au ras du nez de la Navy. En clair, on avait beaucoup d'enculés dans nos rangs, et il fallait s'en occuper.

« Ca a résulté d'une belle chasse à l'homme. On a accumulé les missions sous couverture, on avait presque plus de vie. Le patron était tendu tout le temps, il arrêtait pas de nous crier dessus. Le café était devenu son oxygène, et je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vu autant de gobelets dans ma vie. Le bleu avait l'air inquiet, j'ai dû le rassurer plein de fois. Il n'est pas un aussi bon menteur que moi, tu sais. C'est un gars bien. J'avais peur pour lui, je préférais prendre les coups.

« Ziva avait l'air touchée, mais j'ai vu qu'elle essayait aussi de nous protéger au maximum. Pourtant, l'esprit d'équipe avait beaucoup de brèches, alors qu'il aurait dû en avoir encore moins, vu la situation. Ducky passait son temps à faire le psy, mais j'ai vu qu'il avait peur de devoir nous autopsier. A chaque fois qu'il nous voyait partir, il avait ce petit regard dans le vide.

« Abby était celle qui montrait le plus de panique. Je crois bien que c'était aussi celle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour moi. Je prenais le plus de mission, d'ailleurs, on travaillait souvent en duo. Je crois que j'en ai manqué que trois sur une bonne vingtaine.

« Que ça soit avec Gibbs, Ziva ou le Bleu, j'avais toujours peur pour mon coéquipier. Je le montrais pas, je faisais le guignol pour les apaiser. Aussi, ça donnait des raisons au patron de me frapper, et ça le détendait un peu. Je crois qu'il a compris ça au bout de la seconde semaine, quand McGee arrêtait pas de le saouler avec son langage informatique, et moi je rétorquai avec les répliques de film.

« A ce moment-là, il m'a foudroyé du regard, puis peu à peu, il s'est radouci… Il venait de comprendre que je voulais juste remonter le moral des troupes. Quand on est allés dans l'ascenseur, il m'a dit « Merci, Tony. » C'est tout. Mais ça m'a suffi. J'aimais beaucoup quand il employait mon prénom. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Il n'a plus le courage de continuer pour l'instant, et la voix ne le tracasse pas plus. Alors il se lève et traîne des pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Le carrelage est froid, ça le fait frémir mais l'apaise en même temps. Ses jambes engourdies par la température si basse réclament un peu de chaleur. Il met en marche la cafetière, et profite du laps de temps pour aller trottiner dans la chambre.

Il entre dans la pièce si simple. Il hésite à s'effondrer sur le lit ô si tentant. Il est assez bas, mais le matelas est large et très moelleux. Les couvertures couleur taupe comportent des symboles aztèques dont il se serait bien passé, mais il a choisi les draps au hasard.

Finalement, il se dirige vers la commode en bois à côté d'un grand miroir à pied. Il n'ose pas se contempler dans la vitre, il sait qu'il a une allure désolée. Il ouvre le premier tiroir et enfile un pull en coton blanc sur son torse nu. Le tissu prend la forme de ses muscles. Il remarque avec un soupir qu'il a encore perdu du poids.

Il ressort ensuite, et longe le petit couloir pour retourner dans la pièce où son café est fin prêt. Il aime bien l'ambiance de noirceur qui imprègne la maisonnée. Bien qu'elle fait plus penser à une cabane. Il s'installe à la petite table, et apprécie avec délice le contact de ses mains gelées autour de ce mug brûlant. Il hume le liquide avant de le déguster.

« -Tu veux continuer ? »Le questionne son compagnon qui l'a suivi sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Pourtant, il ne sourcille ni ne sursaute. Il y est habitué.

« -Je ne sais pas… » Soupire-t-il en contemplant le liquide noirâtre dans sa tasse. Il l'a préparé corsé et sans sucre, comme Gibbs l'aime.

« -Bien sûr ! Tu es trop lâche ! » Le raille une autre voix, plus perfide et malicieuse. Il ne sourcille pas, il n'a pas peur de ceux qui osent le défier ici.

« -Non. Je n'aime pas la suite. Je n'aime pas devoir donner des détails. » Il hausse les épaules avant de boire une autre gorgée.

« -C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'aimes pas parce que tu en as peur. » Le chuchotis à son oreille le fait rouler des yeux. Il a presque senti la chaleur du souffle sur sa nuque.

« -Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?... De toute façon, cela ne changera pas le passé…

« Cette fois-ci, on approchait de la fin, ça se sentait. On était déjà bien infiltrés dans le réseau, et j'avais même réussi à me créer une petite renommée. Gibbs avait l'air inquiet, mais Vance n'a pas voulu changer la date.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai rien dit, mais moi aussi j'étais inquiet. Je le sentais pas. J'avais le ventre qui me tordait, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais flippé. C'est con. J'ai demandé à McGee de faire attention à lui, il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, et j'ai ri. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas perdre mon petit bizut. Et on s'est enlacés.

« Puis je suis allé me préparer, et on ne s'est plus parlé que par radio. Il était dans le fourgon, en sécurité, du moins pour le moment. Je devais être avec le patron, et j'avoue que ça m'a bien rassuré de l'avoir avec moi. Son regard d'acier, son caractère de dur à cuire impénétrable, de marine impassible et sans douceur, ça m'a réconforté.

« Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux, on devait marchander, tranquille. Gibbs s'est occupé de la majorité du truc, moi j'observais. Et je peux avouer que je le sentais dans mes tripes, le coup de tonnerre.

« Les mecs avec qui on faisait le truc semblaient nerveux, aussi. J'ai discuté avec l'un d'entre eux. Il m'a dit que le grand patron soupçonnait des fuites, et ça avait l'air mal. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pensait ça, il m'a dit que plusieurs des gars s'étaient fait arrêtés. J'ai rétorqué que c'était normal, dans ce milieu-là, mais il a tout de suite rétorqué que les membres arrêtés étaient trop importants, et trop en sécurité. Ca faisait peur à plusieurs de leurs acheteurs.

« J'espérais que ça allait freiner un peu les envies sanguinaires des gars qui étaient tranquillement assis dans leurs fauteuils pendant qu'on risquait nos vies. Les gars nous on dit de venir, on les a suivis dans l'entrepôt, on a regardé le contenu. Tout se passait bien, pour l'instant.

« On s'est barrés, transportant dans deux voitures plutôt imposantes des trucs illicites. On devait rejoindre le NCIS. On était censés être en sécurité. Et là, le deuxième véhicule a explosé. Boum. On a été pris dans le souffle, et la bagnole a fait des tonneaux. »

Il frotte la table pour oublier la sensation de chaud qu'a produit la tasse et qui lui rappelle maintenant la chaleur qu'il a subie. Ses poings se crispent soudainement. Une larme plonge dans la boisson qui commence à peine à devenir tiède. Il n'ose plus y toucher.

« -Comment c'était ? »

« - Horrible. Ça sentait le brûlé. On était tombé dans une sorte forêt. On s'est pris de plein fouet les arbres. Ma tête a cogné contre le plateau de bord, puis le toit, ensuite mon siège. La ceinture me faisait tellement mal. J'étouffais, en plus de ça. Je conduisais, donc j'ai été protégé par le volant.

« La chute m'a paru être interminable. On roulait, et roulait. Il y avait toujours cette odeur lancinante de brûlé. Je ne savais même plus si elle venait de moi, notre voiture, ou l'autre. Tous mes sens étaient troublés. Le sang battait à mes tempes. Mes oreilles n'entendaient plus rien, ou tout à la fois. Je ne sais même pas si c'était parce qu'il y avait un long silence ou si j'étais devenu sourd.

« J'avais peur pour Gibbs. Ma main s'est accrochée à son épaule, au début. Après, j'ai été forcé de lâcher. Je crois que j'ai perdu conscience pendant quelques instants.

« Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'avais mal partout. J'ai bien compris que c'était la fin. J'ai toussé un bon coup. La voiture était retournée sur le toit, et avec un faux mouvement, j'ai détaché la ceinture de sécurité. Résultat, j'ai frappé de plein fouet la vitre. Encore une bosse.

« J'ai tourné lentement la tête vers le patron. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir. J'aurais dû garder les yeux fermés. Il saignait, il y avait un bout de verre dans son ventre, et il avait l'air très pâle. J'ai gémis, je l'ai remué légèrement. Je lui ai dit de se réveiller, mais ses paupières voulaient plus s'ouvrir. J'aurais pris son pouls si j'avais pas senti des mouvements derrière.

« J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai laissé pendre ma main. Je voulais pas rester si lui il partait. Je me refusais à la respiration si lui cessait de prendre son souffle. Je disais non à la vie si lui le faisait. C'était un beau serment silencieux, même si j'étais à peine conscient de mes actes.

« On m'a soulevé. J'entendais rien à part un murmure. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je n'en avais rien à foutre ou que mes oreilles étaient endommagées. Je suppose que c'était un peu les deux.

« Des pompiers nous ont sorti, alors j'ai voulu vérifier qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Déjà, la lumière du jour a agressé ma rétine. Puis, quand je m'y suis habitué, j'ai vu à côté. C'était un brasier. L'autre véhicule n'était plus qu'un barbecue. J'ai repensé au rouquin débile et à cet abruti de Cambodgien. Moi qui n'avais cessé de le taquiner en l'appelant « le Japonais ». Et je n'allais plus les revoir. Parce qu'ils flambaient, là.

« Je crois que j'ai hurlé, ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Très probable que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais plus de voix. Mais je sais que j'ai pleuré. Une larme. Juste une putain de larme.

« Et puis je me suis endormi. Enfin, je suis plutôt tombé dans l'inconscience. » La tasse est maintenant froide, il n'en a plus bu une goutte.

« -On vous avait balancés ? » Un silence suit. Pas réellement une hésitation, un retour à la réalité.

« -Ils avaient foutu une bombe dans l'un des chargements, tout au fond, pour qu'on chope rien. » Il étouffe un sanglot, et ses yeux quittent le Mug pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. « Putain, le raid était censé se passer la prochaine fois. Tout avait été tranquille. »

La rage et la tristesse l'assaillirent, et il projeta la tasse de la table d'un mouvement de brasse. Elle se brisa au sol, et le contenu se répandit sur le carrelage. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et les pleurs explosèrent.

Il était à nouveau seul. Laissé dans l'obscurité, éloigné de toute population et trace de vie humaine. Il était dans sa bulle. Ici, il pouvait laisser place à sa folie et il entendait les voix de ses masques lui parler. Les boucliers qu'il avait toujours pris, tout au long de sa propre vie. Un homme cynique, un autre doux et encourageant, puis un rebelle, ensuite un drogué, et tant d'autres.

Pourtant, il était seul. Seul avec lui, ses pensées, ses doutes, ses regrets et ses remords. Il se morfondait dans l'attente de la mort ou d'un souffle de vie.

Son enveloppe charnelle ne contenait plus qu'une personnalité, et les autres l'entouraient pour le traquer. Elles l'aidaient. Mais son imagination l'effrayait. L'idée que les seuls compagnons qu'il voyait n'étaient que les propres éclats de sa vie brisée, de lui-même. C'était bien trop pour un seul homme.

Ici, au moins, il n'avait pas à affronter les regards soucieux lorsqu'il s'énervait contre une de ses visions. De toute façon, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Il n'avait jamais compté pour personne, cela n'allait pas changer parce qu'il était désespéré.

« -Tu veux continuer à parler ? » Encore une fois, il ne prouva aucune surprise. Il était habitué à ses fantômes apparaissant au cœur de la nuit. Ca l'avait terrorisé, ça ne lui faisait plus rien du tout.

« -Non. » Il se retourna vers l'image d'un homme bien connu. Blond, de larges épaules et le buste gonflé pour ressortir sa noblesse. Charles, son ami d'enfance, mort il y avait de cela quatre ans d'un accident de voiture. Aucun des membres de son équipe n'avait été mis au courant. Cela lui allait très bien.

« -Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu vas tomber en lambeaux. » Lui dit l'apparition. L'homme réel avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait nulle part le véritable éclat de ses yeux noisette, qui prenaient une allure ambrée sous l'éclat d'un soleil d'été.

La lumière, le soleil, le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait profité. Deux mois pour celui en vie. Il avait fallu soixante et un jours pour le pousser à avouer enfin ce qu'il s'était passé.

Deux mois qu'il avait quitté la civilisation, qu'il passait son temps dans cette maison, à frapper dans un sac de sable, à faire tinter les touches de son piano, ou à contempler un écran noir. Il n'avait plus contemplé un seul film depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il n'en avait aucun ici. Mais il laissait la télé, bien qu'il n'ait fait aucun branchage pour la faire fonctionner.

Deux mois qu'il perdait du poids à vue d'œil, qu'il se traînait partout sans objectif. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, peut-être pouvait-il enfin vivre.

Vivre ? Retourner à une vie un peu sauvage, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toujours éloigné de la population, pour toute seule compagnie les animaux de la forêt et du ciel, ainsi que sa propre démence. Il chassait ou pêchait à une rivière non loin lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il cultivait quelques aliments près de la porte, l'eau courante lui suffisait, et lorsqu'il voulait plus, il se servait dans sa petite réserve au sous-sol

Ses activités étaient à la fois diverses mais toujours reliées à ce qu'il pouvait faire dans son entourage. Il s'entraînait avec le punshing-ball, courait chaque matin dans la forêt, nageait dans le lac ou la rivière, grattait sa guitare, composant divers morceaux et chansons révélant un peu de sa personnalité. Il ne se laissait plus aller, il se rasait de temps en temps, appréciant la sensation de piqure d'une barbe de quelques jours.

Il n'était ni vide ni comblé, il était heureux, pourtant. Il ne devait rien à personne, aucune obligation, pas d'emploi du temps, il n'avait pas utilisé son pick-up depuis son arrivée et ses affaires étaient gérées par un avocat en qui il avait toute confiance. Ironique pour lui de faire confiance à un avocat, néanmoins, il le connaissait suffisamment.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui semblaient de moins en moins distincts. Lorsqu'il se remémorait ces années passées, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un film, ou qu'on lui avait raconté ces histoires. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui faisait part de ces récits avec les fantômes de son passé déchu. Il ne voyait que les morts, et cela lui allait très bien. Il ne voyait ni Kate, ni Jenny ou qui que ce soit d'autre du NCIS.

Mais il n'était décidément pas destiné à vivre tranquillement dans une bulle tout le reste de sa vie.

Il était en pleine course au cœur même de la forêt. Le chaud soleil d'été passait entre les feuilles pour l'éclairer d'une douce lumière apaisante. Ses bras dégageaient les branches avec aisance. A force, il connaissait bien le paysage mais ne s'en lassait pas. Son torse nu et musclé était perlé de quelques gouttes de sueur. Son jean légèrement large lui laissait un champs libre pour ses mouvements. Son souffle était tranquille, il gérait parfaitement sa respiration.

Il arriva enfin en vue de la petite bicoque de bois, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son Pick Up n'était plus le seul véhicule. Il accéléra légèrement, pour découvrir la berline noire d'une agence fédérale. Sa porte avait été défoncée, et il ne réprima même pas un grognement.

« -Tony ? » La voix sortie de la maison le fit frissonner, mais il se contenta de suivre les agents.

« -Vous auriez pu attendre que j'arrive ! » Lança-t-il en entrant, déjà agacé. A peine eut il prononcé ces mots que deux personnes débarquèrent dans son champs de vision. Un sourire illumina leurs visages, mais Dinozzo resta impassible. Ses yeux verts dévisagèrent les deux fédéraux. Ils avaient l'air en forme.

« -Ca fait…

-Dix mois et demi. Je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » Grogna-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

« -A ton avis, Dinozzo ? » Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, et il frémit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il observa à nouveau Gibbs, qui fixaient ses abdos reluisants, et Tony sentit un peu de fierté grimper chez lui.

« -On s'inquiétait pour toi. » Répondit Jethro qui fit un sourire peu sûr.

« -Hahaha. Comme si quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour toi. » Railla l'hallucination. Il se fit fusiller pensivement, mais demeura tout de même. Tim jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se dressait le mirage.

« -Je vois. Vous auriez pu laisser ma porte en bon état, vous savez. » Il leur adressa un rictus taquin en s'approchant d'eux.

« -Il n'y avait pas de réponse, on a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. » Le renseigna McGee.

« -Je faisais un jogging. » Ils semblèrent remarquer les cicatrices et l'absence de poignets d'amour. Il était réellement mince, et s'il n'avait pas eu ses muscles, presque maigre.

« -Regarde-moi comme ils te matent… Ce sont de beaux étalons, Tonio ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant un bref instant face à la voix qui avait été prise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas l'entendre.

« -Tu as complètement disparu… » Commença McGee.

« -Ouais. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Tony en s'adressant à Leroy, qui hocha silencieusement la tête.

« -Et toi ? » L'italien allait répondre à la question de l'homme aux mèches grises quand il fut coupé.

« -Oh, c'est trop chou. Il flippe, il a l'impression que t'es devenu un raté ! Ben Ouais, regarde toi, tu ressembles plus à grand-chose... » Il eut du mal à contenir sa rage face au discours que tenait une autre apparition.

« -B-bien, je me suis un peu mis à l'écart de la civilisation. Ça m'a fait du bien. » Ils ont remarqué sa gêne et ses poings crispés. Son visage était rouge et en sueur, mais cela ne semblait pas être dû à sa course. De temps en temps, son regard leur échappait pour se perdre dans ce qui semblait être le vide.

« -Un peu à l'écart, tu déconnes, j'espère ? Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu un humain ? » Il remua la tête pour oublier ce murmure.

« -Bon, vous êtes rassurés, maintenant ? J'ai prévu de bouger un peu, aujourd'hui… »

« -On a fait toute cette route pour te voir, on ne va pas partir maintenant, Dinozzo. »

« -Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir. » Tony disparut de leur champs de vision pour presque courir jusqu'à l'exiguë salle de bains. Il ferma la porte à clef, haletant. Ses yeux hagards cherchèrent quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posèrent sur le miroir.

Sur son visage exsangue drainait des centaines de coupures, petites, minuscules. Elles s'élargirent, s'ouvrant de plus en plus, et les voix bombardèrent dans son esprit. Il hurla de frayeur face à la vision cauchemardesque, et tituba en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cogna la porte.

« -Tony ? Tony ! Ouvre! » La voix étouffée de Gibbs le fit sursauter, et il se déplaça en un bond de l'autre côté. Il lui cria de partir de sa voix enrouée. Il entendit des coups sourds sur la porte, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes coulant abondamment.

Sa détresse tordait son ventre et il avait la chair de poule. Des frissons le secouaient tant par les sanglots que la peur. Ses yeux clignaient, sa vue transpercée par des éclats blancs qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il suppliait de partir autant que d'entrer pour l'aider.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les gonds sautant, et l'obscurité entra. La belle journée se métamorphosa en un obscur jour de pluie. Le ciel s'assombrit et une pluie battante dégringola. La porte claqua contre le mur, et personne n'était derrière.

Recroquevillé contre lui-même, les paumes cachant ses paupières fermées pour ne rien voir, il pleurait. Ses cris ne cessaient pas. Il voulait qu'on le laisse. Il voulait revivre. Il voulait revenir à une vie normale.

Lorsqu'il regarda enfin en face de lui, les larmes tombaient toujours, mais sa voix avait cessé d'émettre ces bruits rauques. Il leva la tête, et son corps fut figé d'effroi. Il y avait une ombre, dans le couloir. Elle approchait. C'était noir, et seul deux petits trous de lumière laissaient penser à des yeux.

Tony marmonna une prière inaudible de rester loin de lui, en vain. La chose approchait. Il hurla à nouveau, dissimulant ce qui l'entourait par les paume de ses mains placées stratégiquement face à son regard.

Il faisait froid, mais la sueur longeait toujours son torse. Il était glacé. Et tétanisé. Il voulait juste trouver la paix dans la mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être dans la réalité.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était à nouveau régnant à l'extérieur. Quelques oiseaux pépiaient, et la porte était ouverte. Aucune ombre. Il se leva et passa un coup d'œil à l'extérieur grâce à la fenêtre. Aucune flaque ni trace d'eau. Pas de marque de voiture. Pas de voiture tout court mis à part son Pick Up.

Il se leva et recommença sa routine. Hallucination et réalité. Plus de différence.


	2. Chacun son tour

**NA: **Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires encourageants ! Ça m'a poussé à faire une suite.

J'avoue que l'histoire est assez déstabilisante, vu qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça dans la série, et c'est justement parce que je trouve qu'on ne creuse pas assez sur la personnalité de Tony que j'ai écrit cette fic.

Au fait, L.I.E, lorsque j'ai écrit le monologue, il était d'abord attaché, et puis j'ai trouvé cela un peu étouffant, car ça faisait vraiment un gros pavé, et j'aime bien quand mes pages sont claires.

Ici, on en sait plus sur les personnes qu'il voit, et sur ce qu'il s'est passé à son réveil, mais encore une fois, c'est peu clair.

**Avertissement: **Toujours très étrange...

**Disclaimer:** Hormis les personnages que j'invente, la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il y avait un homme face à lui. Grand, musclé, d'une stature impressionnante. Il faisait nuit, oui, mais il voyait son sourire mesquin et son regard plein de haine. Ou peut-être le ne voyait-il pas, mais il s'en souvenait.

Il se rappelait de son costume noir, sa chemise grise, son long manteau, ses chaussures italiennes. Il reconnaissait la forme de ses cheveux bruns, frisés et indomptés, coupés courts celle de ses épaules imposantes, ses bras forts.

Ses yeux étaient marrons, d'un châtain qui tombait vers le noir lorsqu'il était en colère. La tristesse, le désespoir et l'amour n'y avaient jamais été vus. La haine, la cruauté, et tous ces sentiments aussi sombres, avaient passé les parois de son âme un bon nombre de fois.

Pour tout autre être, cet homme sombre était un inquiétant personnage. Pour lui, Tony Dinozzo, cet homme était une créature, le monstre caché sous son lit, le cauchemar de longues nuits. Il avait marqué l'esprit d'un garçon à jamais. C'était il y a des années. C'était du passé. Mais son cou venait de s'ouvrir d'une tâche béante, et il saignait.

« -Tu es un bel étalon, Tonio. » Sa voix semblait sortie d'un autre monde, de celui des rêves.

« -La ferme. » Soupira ce dernier. »

« -Tu es un bel étalon Tonio. » Répéta l'homme.

« -Ta gueule ! » Insista Tony. Son ennemi se tut. Il l'observa d'un visage impassible pendant quelques instants. Et il rit, d'abord tout bas, puis à pleine gorge, le volume augmentant, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Tony perde le contrôle. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« -Stop ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Et cela n'avait jamais existé. Haletant, le cœur battant, il observa en clignant des yeux l'endroit où Giuseppe s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Le premier homme qu'il avait tué. Le premier qui lui avait montré que même les personnes bien réputées pouvaient être des psychopathes.

Giuseppe avait été un ami de son père. Un commerçant riche qui donnait sa vie à son entreprise. Il disait ne pas avoir la patience pour les enfants. Tony l'avait cru, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que l'adulte ne pouvait pas en fait _résister_ à un enfant. Il ne l'avait pas touché, pas non plus essayé jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, pendant des vacances scolaires. Une lame s'était trouvée à proximité, et le jeune homme avait pu s'en servir pour sauver sa peau.

Bien sûr, cela avait déplu à son géniteur de devoir nettoyer le tapis et raconter cela à la police. Aussi, pour le respect et la mémoire de Giuseppe, Anthony Sr avait décidé d'enterrer l'affaire, et le meurtre avait été passé pour un simple accident. Il n'avait pas écouté la cause officielle. Son père lui avait ensuite ordonné de ne jamais le dire à personne.

« -Encore rancunier ? » Interrogea une voix féminine, derrière lui. Il se retourna, et soupira en voyant la silhouette charmante et envoûtante de Bianca.

« -Tu es morte. En fait, vous êtes tous morts. » Il sourit ironiquement et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Les gouttes tombaient sur la vitre, glissaient, coulaient, laissant des traces larmoyantes.

« -Félicitations, je t'ai toujours trouvé très intelligent. » Rit la jeune femme.

« -Qui pourrait croire que je connais tellement de gens morts ? »

« -Tu connais probablement plus de morts que de vivants. »Nota-t-elle avec malice.

« -Et peut-être l'es-tu déjà toi-même. » Souffla dans son oreille un murmure moins charmant.

« -Surtout en ce moment ! » Continua Bianca en ignorant totalement l'intrus. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, ses talons claquant sur le parquet, et contempla quelques instants la nuit, avant de se tourner vers Tony. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir l'expression de la blonde, alors il alluma la lampe de chevet.

« -C'est endroit est vraiment déprimant. » Jugea-t-elle, ses yeux bleus ne clignant pas à l'apparition soudaine de lumière.

« -C'est calme. A l'extérieur du monde. » Renchérit l'italien en regardant autour de lui. Il était bien ici.

« -Tu n'as jamais été très solitaire, Tonio. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Interrogea Bianca avec un large sourire. Une expression… Un peu trop large à son goût. Cela ne semblait pas naturel. Forcé.

« -Bianca ? Bianca ? Tu vas bien ? » Chuchota quelqu'un en fond. Le son semblait venir de la cuisine. Tony sursauta et se retourna vers la porte ouverte. C'était le pire.

Ne pas savoir où était son esprit. Où se cachaient ses cauchemars. Quels fantômes parlaient. Etaient-ils vrais ? Etait-ce la réalité ou un mensonge ? Celui de son esprit traître et délirant ? Où était-il dans un autre univers ? Peut-être dormait-il, ou peut-être pas.

Et puis cela lui revint. C'était un souvenir.

« -Bianca, réponds-moi ! » Appela la voix. Tony se tourna vers la jeune femme. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, son visage ovale, ses grands yeux autrefois rieurs, maintenant ternes, et son visage d'un pâle maladif.

Bianca avait été une flic travaillant à Baltimore. Son partenaire avait toujours été un abruti arrogant, bien trop au goût de Dinozzo, qui avait été le seul à le dire haut et fort tandis que tout le monde l'avait pensé tout bas. Quand elle s'était faite enlevée, le gaillard avait abandonné l'enquête au bout d'une semaine.

Danny Price, son partenaire de l'époque, et Tony, avaient été les seuls à persister dans le travail, à bûcher jour et nuit. Quand ils avaient enfin eu un emplacement, la jeune femme était mourante. Elle avait finalement rendu son dernier souffle dans l'ambulance, sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Et soudainement, Bianca n'avait aucun sourire. Elle était dans ses vêtements en lambeaux, son visage pâle et maigre, ses yeux exorbités et fixant le vide, sa bouche bée, ses cheveux sales, sa respiration sifflante. Et comme ça, Tony sut qu'elle allait le faire encore. Elle se mit à crier, observant le mur d'en face, son regard effrayé, mais elle toujours immobile.

Tony n'eut pas la force de la faire taire. Il se contenta de fuir, de grimper les escaliers, se réfugier dans sa chambre, et fermer la porte à clef. Cela faisait onze mois qu'il s'était terré ici. Depuis qu'il avait imaginé être retrouvé par Gibbs et McGee, les hallucinations avaient empirées. Une ombre le suivait, parfois. Et certains de ses fantômes étaient devenus eux-mêmes fous, comme ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire, ou encore ceux qui hurlaient au sommet de leurs poumons fictifs.

Généralement, il arrivait à passer au maximum dix heures sans être perturbé par un de ses démons, mais cette nuit-là, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Il avait essayé de dormir, mais les cauchemars l'avaient ramené à la réalité. Il ne voulait plus rêver. Cela lui rendait les images de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'odeur de chair brûlée, les sirènes hurlantes, le bruit rythmé des moniteurs, les pieds frappant le sol, les voix alertes, et plus que tout, la confusion, la tristesse, la colère.

Il en avait eu tellement. Furieux contre Vance, celui qui avait percé leurs couvertures, le réseau, la vie, le monde. Il avait été une boule noire, foudroyante et pleine de haine, de ressenti, de rancœur.

Maintenant, Dinozzo était traqué, mais plus en colère. Il savait que les choses n'étaient pas réelles, du moins quand elles disparaissaient, il s'en rappelait. Le reste du temps, il profitait de leur compagnie, et c'était déjà cela. Certaines discussions avaient eu l'effet d'un baume apaisant, temporaire, certes, mais déjà meilleur que rien.

Et il y avait beaucoup de « rien », là où il était. Il n'avait pas mangé de viande hormis du lapin depuis son arrivée. Le poisson lui avait suffi, et il avait eu des conserves pendant l'hiver. Malgré cela, un bon steak juteux lui manquait parfois. Il restait pour une raison : les âmes qui le traquaient, le rendant parfois si inquiet qu'il avait dû plusieurs fois se cacher dans son lit, ou même dans un placard, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Tony se demandait parfois qu'est-ce qui se serait arrivé, s'il était resté là-bas, si la mission avait réussi, ou même s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Soit il aurait été interné, dans la première possibilité, il serait peut-être à ce moment-même devant une bière, en compagnie de son patron, ou il pourrait même être en train d'écrire un rapport à la hâte, pressé de partir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil

« -Tes amis auraient pu t'aider. » Lui dit le lendemain une silhouette entrant dans la cuisine. Il était assis à table, sirotant une tasse de tisane, son visage baigné dans la lumière du jour.

« -Il auraient pu m'interner. » Rectifia-t-il.

« -Aussi, oui. » Sourit le fantôme en se plaçant à son côté.

« -Mais pourquoi être parti si vite ? »

Tony tourna sa tête vers la personne avec lassitude. Jeremy avait toujours été quelqu'un de très chiant. Il avait cru deviner que c'était dans la vie comme dans la mort, que l'avocat allait lui pourrir la vie. Bien qu'ils avaient été amis, ils avaient toujours eu un certain goût pour se pourrir la vie mutuellement, et ce depuis l'école militaire. Leur problème à tous deux était d'avoir toujours su quand poser les bonnes questions pour attiser la colère de l'autre.

« -Parce que tu es mort, et que je te vois ! » Grinça-t-il avec force.

« -Bien. Alors on est de l'autre côté. Disons que toi aussi tu es mort. »

« -Je ne vois pas vraiment où cela nous mène… Tu as toujours été dingue. »

« -Hey, je suis mort et tu me vois. » Rappela Jeremy avec un sourire narquois. Tony répondit à l'expression en détaillant longuement le jeune homme, puis il perdit sa joie. Encore une fois, les beaux yeux amandes étaient maintenant voilés de quelque chose d'indescriptible. Ils étaient cachés derrière la mort.

« -Ouais… J'suppose que je suis peut-être mort, moi aussi. » Dinozzo haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

« -Cette fois, laisse-moi continuer. » Déclara le brun en se raclant la gorge. Il commença à faire des ronds dans la pièce.

« -Supposons que tu es mort, cela n'aurait pas de logique vu qu'on peut voir les vivants, et que toi tu ne vois que les morts... »

« -J'ai vu Tim et Gibbs. » Coupa Tony.

« -Ils sont peut-être morts. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Cingla Jeremy, bien que Dinozzo vit bien qu'il avait marqué un bon point et que le raisonnement qu'avait créé le mort était maintenant bancal. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour en retrouver un plus cohérent.

« -Peut-être que tu es entre les deux. »

« -Entre les deux ? » Hésita Tony.

« -Oui ! Entre les morts et les vivants, tu n'es pas tout à fait mort. »

« -Je n'ai vu que deux vivants. »

« -Encore une fois, leur survie n'est pas encore certaine ! » Renchérit l'autre.

« -Ou j'ai pris un gros coup sur la tête et maintenant, je m'imagine avec de vieux amis dont la moitié est pratiquement plus folle que moi. »

« -C'est vrai que ça reste une possibilité. »

« -Dieu, quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue si pourrie ? » Soupira profondément Anthony en se levant, pour aller déposer le bol dans le lavabo. Après quoi il activa l'eau et nettoya la porcelaine avant de la ranger dans le placard.

« -Je dirais "depuis ta naissance" si je ne craignais pas un direct du gauche de ta part. »

« -Sage personnage. » Sourit doucement Tony.

« -Mais au fait, si tu t'imagines bien tout cela… Tu te parles à toi-même ! » Lança Jeremy.

« -Ouais… Et tous tes raisonnements sont aussi les miens. » Ajouta l'italien en se traînant au salon.

« -Ca, c'est plutôt inquiétant. »

« -Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester. Je ne sais pas. C'était tellement étrange quand je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. L'odeur de désinfectant, le bruit du moniteur, la sensation béate que m'offre toujours les médicaments…. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ce tableau, et je ne sais pas encore si c'était la douleur ou simplement ma raison. Après réflexion, c'était sûrement un peu des deux. » Il eut un petit rire et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le sofa. Il s'allongea tranquillement et observa le plafond dans un silence profond avant de reprendre.

« -Jimmy dormait sur une chaise à côté. J'ai été un peu déçu qu'il soit seul, mais sur le moment, j'avais seulement une question en tête : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'ai essayé de m'asseoir, et cela a alerté le Gremlin qui a appelé une infirmière. Je lui ai demandé ce qui était arrivé, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enclin à me donner des réponses. Je me suis impatienté, et quand le médecin a voulu me calmer avec une bonne dose de médocs, je me suis énervé encore plus. » Il haussa les épaules, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que je haïssais les médecins ? »

« -Plusieurs fois, oui. » Sourit Jeremy.

« -Peu importe. Ils m'ont passé le petit questionnaire inutile habituel, comment j'allais, comment était la douleur et… D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut évaluer la douleur sur 10. Parce qu'après avoir eu la peste, je t'assure que certaines blessures normalement à 7, je les sens à 4 ! » Ronchonna Tony avant de rouler des yeux et revenir sur le sujet.

« -Quand j'ai enfin obtenu les réponses que je demandais…. Je suppose que ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Je veux dire, on avait été trahis ! J'ai demandé à Palmer de sortir. Ça n'était pas contre lui, en fait, je ne voulais pas effrayer le gamin en m'énervant. Et puis c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'un truc clochait. »Il s'assit en s'adossant à l'accoudoir, ses jambes en tailleur et ses sourcils froncés. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à s'expliquer tout cela.

« -Il y avait une présence dans la pièce. Tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu une respiration. Et ça n'était pas là avant. J'ai jute tourné la tête vers la gauche, et puis il était là, face à moi. Il avait ce sourire…. Je… Si je n'avais pas été accroché par tous ces fils, j'aurais fait un bond de deux mètres au moins. Au lieu de ça, tous les moniteurs se sont mis à crier. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, cognant ma poitrine. Momentanément, j'ai oublié comment respirer. » La terreur dans sa voix était évidente, et il dut prendre quelques instants pour apaiser le souvenir, qui était lui-même ardent.

« -Plein de monde est arrivé, ils étaient inquiets, et cette fois, je n'ai pas protesté quand ils m'ont drogué. Je voulais fuir ça. Je savais pas ce que c'était, ni pourquoi il était là, surtout qu'il est mort depuis longtemps, mais ça a été la première personne que j'ai vue censé être morte. Et depuis, ça ne m'a pas lâché. » Conclut en un long soupir l'italien.

« -Tu n'en as parlé à personne ? »

« -Ca va pas ? Pour qu'ils me prennent pour un dingue ? » S'offusqua Tony.

« -Peut-être que tu avais un truc au cerveau. »

« -Ils l'auraient vu pendant les tests, non ? Même si je suis parti vite fait, ce genre de trucs ne doit pas être très facile à éviter. » Soupira-t-il.

« -Peut-être. Je ne suis pas vraiment médecin, et toi non plus. Si ça se trouve, tu es vraiment mort et tu t'es imaginé tout ça. » Relativisa Jeremy en haussant nonchalamment des épaules. Oui, l'homme était comme dans ses souvenirs. Agaçant, preneur de tête, mais agréable à vivre et, plutôt zen.

« -J'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de donner ma démission, mais franchement, je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Déjà que j'avais pensé à quitter bien avant cette opération, avec la trahison, la douleur et toutes ces… présences… J'aurais vite pété un câble. » Il observa son entourage pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que Jeremy avait disparu.

« -En fait, j'ai déjà pété un câble. » Souffla-t-il profondément avant de se lever pour entamer sa journée.

Pendant ces derniers mois, Tony avait revu beaucoup de personnes. Tous avaient plus ou moins marqué sa vie, d'une intensité différente, mais chacun de leur visage était toujours assez inscrit dans sa tête pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Il aimait bien les appeler des fantômes, car ils étaient morts, après tout, mais aussi parce qu'ils revenaient d'un autre monde, d'une autre vie. Son passé. Il y avait des tueurs en série, des victimes, des amis, des partenaires, ses pires ennemis, les gens qui avaient été le seul à être présents à ses côtés, et ceux qui l'avaient abandonné, des braves et des faibles, des petits et des puissants.

Chacun était différent. Tandis que l'un pouvait hurler, l'autre pouvait lui donner une conversation enrichie et exactement comme le genre de discussion qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la personne imaginée. Il fallait juste qu'il les ait bien connus auparavant. D'autres encore se contentaient de le harceler pendant qu'il les ignorait ostensiblement.

Il y avait ceux qui lui faisaient si peur qu'il pouvait finir roulé en boule, sur le sol, effrayé comme un jeune enfant Et puis ceux qui étaient doux, attentionnés, qui cherchaient un moyen de l'aider. Certains étaient le contraire des personnes qu'ils avaient autrefois été, et puis il y avait des copies exactes, comme si on avait cloné l'intéressé.

Parfois, il voulait juste qu'ils se taisent, et pouvoir étouffer tous ses souvenirs, ses souffrances et toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulée. Et de temps en temps, leur présence était quelque chose de solide à laquelle il s'accrochait. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il les laissait faire, sans les ordonner de déguerpir de sa tête. Parce que, quelque part, chez lui, une force têtue les gardait auprès comme une forteresse blindée en qui Tony avait confiance pour l'abriter du monde extérieur.

La vérité était qu'il avait peur de savoir la vérité. Était-il fou, était-il mort, avait-il laissé tant de choses derrière lui ? Ou était-ce son imagination ? Était-il en fait plongé dans un sommeil profond, rêvait-il, hallucinait-il ? Était-ce réel ? Peu importe la raison, sa vie s'en trouverait indéniablement changé. Il ne voulait pas la réponse. Pas encore. Même s'il en avait besoin, la peur que lui produisait la pensée était trop étouffante. Il savait très bien le fait que cela pouvait modifier tout son univers. Sa façon de croire, de voir le monde. Il avait chassé de nombreux genres de psychopathes toute sa vie. Et s'il en était un, à son tour ?

**Désolée si je suis lente à poster, j'ai en tête trois possibilités pour la suite et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à choisir. Commentez, please, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
